my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Today was a Fairy Tale (TV series)
Synopsis Cindy ([[Sarah Lee]]) is kind-hearted, happy-go-luck high school girl who is in her last year of her high school days. During her childhood she is left in an orphanage by her grandparents Gardo ([[Simon Bagtas]]) and Lucia ([[Corazon Enriquez]]) when they know that it's almost time for them to go to the place that they need to go, here Cindy got adopted by a school music teacher. After knowing that her father Alfredo ([[Ronald Gonzalez]]) is still alive she will do anything to find her father and wanted to finish school as-soon-as-possible, but after saving a young girl by getting hit by a truck she suddenly died leaving her dreams and desire of seeing her father again behind. But a miracle happens when she suddenly come back alive unhurt like nothing happen. But is it only a dream or hallucination? Cast *'''[[Sarah Lee]] as Cindy Dela Paz''' - Alfredo and Julie's daughter who is now in her final year in high school. She is an energetic, kind-hearted young lady. Even though his parents didn't take care of her and even putting her in an orphanage at a young age, Cindy doesn't hate her parents for it since she thought that they have a reason for leaving her behind and that she wanted to meet them soon. She later died in the story after saving a little girl by getting hit by a truck, but when a miracle happen she suddenly got back into life, like nothing happen which she later finds out that she has been given a chance to live again and meet those people who are close to her. *'''[[Ren Cruz]] as Billy Mercado''' - Son of Katrina and Jerry and the elder brother of Shaina. He is a kind-hearted guy but this doesn't show because of his bad guy image. He goes in the same school as Cindy though he literally doesn't talk nor notice her in their class, until her resurrection. *'''[[Daniel Fernandez]]''' *'''[[Lola de Mercier]]''' Supporting Cast *'''[[Ronald Gonzalez]] as Alfredo "Fredo" Dela Paz''' - Cindy's father and Julie's husband. He is a loving father to Cindy, but due the need of money in order to pay for Julie's surgery, he accidentally committed a crime putting him in prison and leaving Cindy and Julie. After he got out of prison after many years he wanted to find Cindy and make up the long lost time with her while he is in prison. *'''[[Barbara Toledo]] as Katrina Mercado''' - Mother of Billy and Shaina who dislikes poor people. Since she doesn't get to marry a super rich person, she wanted her daughter and son to marry a super rich person unlike her, that's why when her children are linking with someone she takes a close look at them. She is owns a clothing store in Montpellier Mall. *'''[[Bernard Sanchez]] as Jerry Mercado''' - Father of Billy and Shaina. He is a kind hearted person who helps those people in need unlike his wife Katrina. He was once a super rich person but due to wrong decisions he falls into poverty. But after years of hardworking getting back up he now owns a small shop. *'''[[Donita Wong]] as Shaina Mercado''' - Sister of Billy and the younger daughter of Katrina and Jerry. She is an energetic, kind hearted, and smart young girl. Despite being in a riches to rags family, she doesn't take it a big deal unlike her mother. Her dreams is to become a great model someday which her mother doesn't like, since her mother wanted her to become a businesswoman who will someday owns her own conglomerate. She is the first one to become Cindy's friend during her resurrection. Special Participation *'''[[Eula Uytingco]] as Julie Dela Paz''' - Cindy's mother and Alfredo's wife. She is a loving mother to Cindy, but due her illness she died prior to the story leaving a 4 year old Cindy in the care of her grandparents later in an orphanage. *'''[[Corazon Enriquez]] as Lucia Dela Paz''' - Cindy' grandmother. She is a kind-hearted woman and a woman who loves to bake, since she didn't got her dreams come true of becoming a pastry chef, she make her dreams come true at home where she bakes all kinds of sweets for her granddaughter and family. *'''[[Simon Bagtas]] as Gardo Dela Paz''' - Cindy's grandfather and Alfredo's dad. He is a strict person but is a happy-go-luck man when he's with his family. He is a well known chef in the country and even passing his own abilities to his son Alfredo. Soundtrack *Let it Go - [[Sarah Lee]] *Bright Tears - [[Daniel Fernandez]] Information Awards and Nominations